


Day 6: Carols/Music

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, F/F, Fluff, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex has a gaydar in this, but to lena this time, thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Day 6 of 12 Days of Supercorp!Carols/MusicKara insists on taking Lena caroling and Lena is helpless to resist...even if she doesn't know any carols.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Day 6: Carols/Music

Lena stood in the foyer of the Danvers home, reluctantly bundled up in many layers, sweater, coat, gloves, scarf, hat. Why Kara was making her venture out into the freezing cold to sing for strangers, she didn’t know, but at least she wasn’t alone in her reticence.

“C’mon Kara, we’re too old to carol anymore,” Alex whined, refusing to take the jacket her sister was trying to shove into her hands. “Besides, you’re the only one of us who can sing!”

Kara pouted, tossing the jacket at Alex’s grumpy frame. “It’s _tradition_ , Alex! We do it every year!” She turned to Kelly who was quietly buttoning up her coat. “And Kelly has a great voice!”

Kelly abandoned her buttoning and raised her hands in defense. “No way, leave me out of this!”

“Kara, it’s like two degrees outside! No one is going to open their doors to listen to you belt out ‘Silent Night’. Can’t we just stay in and watch a movie? Drink some eggnog?”

Kara turned to Lena with pleading puppy dog eyes, the kind that Lena was powerless in the face of. “But Lena’s never been caroling before, and she wants to experience it, right Lena?”

Lena shifted her weight from foot to foot. No, she absolutely did not want to go out into the Arctic hellscape outside the door and traipse around the city pretending to sing songs she didn’t know, but how in the world could she say that when Kara was looking at her with round, soft eyes full of desperation? She wasn’t sure if Kara knew the power of her pout and was purposefully weaponizing it against her, or if pleading puppy dog was just her natural state. It didn’t matter either way. Lena had been in love with her best friend for two years, and she would always agree with anything she wanted. 

And that’s how she found herself nodding a bit too enthusiastically at Kara’s question, blatantly ignoring Alex’s frantic headshaking, followed by her eyes rolling back into her head.

“Of course, darling. I want all the Christmas experiences you have to offer,” she replied, winding her scarf around her neck, missing the way her friend’s cheeks went pink at the term of endearment.

Kara clapped her hands together with glee and jumped up and down. “See?! We have to go!” She ran upstairs to grab her gloves and Alex took the opportunity to sidle up to Lena and whisper, “You really are a Luthor, aren’t you?”

Lena could only giggle quietly.

***

This was hell. Utter hell. 

No, it couldn’t be hell, because hell would actually be _warm._ Lena shivered violently as they made their way from house to house, listening to Kara belt out song after song. The only thing that made it kind of okay was the way Kara kept wrapping her arms around Lena’s bundled frame, infusing her with that magical Kryptonian heat, running her hands up and down Lena’s arms. 

They met up with another group of carolers who were just as enthusiastic as Kara about singing for their reluctant neighbours, and Lena found herself drifting to the back of the pack to stand next to Alex, who looked positively murderous.

“This is all your fault, you know that right?” 

Lena blushed. Of course it was. She was incapable of resisting Kara’s smile and it was disgusting. 

“I’m sorry! But her pout is overwhelming! It’s got to be a superpower.”

Alex regarded her silently for a moment. “Or you’re just weak.”

Lena huffed and rolled her eyes. Yes of course she was weak, but she didn’t have to call her out like that. “I’m freezing,” she replied, changing the subject.

Alex reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a larger-than-normal-size silver flask, passing it over to Lena. “This’ll help.”

Lena twisted off the cap and took a deep pull, the whiskey radiating warmth down through her limbs. Passing it back to Alex, she sighed in relief. “Thanks.”

Alex took a drink and passed it back. “Don’t mention it.”

They continued like that for a while, passing the flask back and forth in silence until the container was empty and Lena felt like she might float away. She giggled at the thought. Maybe if she floated away Kara would have to come rescue her. Pull her back down to Earth in those beefy arms of hers. Her giggle caught Alex’s attention and she raised an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?”

_Shit._

“N-nothing,” she slurred, giggling again at the sound. “Oop. I think I might be tipsy.”

Alex snorted. “Join the club. That’s the only way to get through this.” 

Lena noticed the slight twisting of the words coming from the agent’s mouth. Ah, so she wasn’t alone. Good.

She gazed at Kara’s giggling face as they moved onto another house and felt a different kind of warmth fill her body. Alex nudged her shoulder. 

“So when are you gonna tell her?”

Lena paled. “T-tell her what?”

“That you love her.”

Lena gasped, swallowing hard. She schooled her features, trying her best in her inebriated state to channel her CEO persona. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alex barked out a laugh at her attempt at intimidation. “Oh come _on._ I see how you look at her. We _all_ see it. The way you can’t say no to her. I mean, you bought her an entire _company,_ Lena. You can’t hide it for shit.”

Lena blushed, glancing toward the front of the group where Kara was laughing delightedly at someone’s decorations. 

“Do you think she knows?” Her words were quiet and her voice wavered.

Alex snorted. “Who, Kara? No way. She’s oblivious.”

A mixture of relief and sadness washed over Lena. On one hand, if Kara knew, it would make things so much easier if/when it all came out. On the other hand, if she knew and said nothing, well...there was Lena’s answer. 

Alex bumped her shoulder, slowly swaying on the spot. “But I don’t think you need to worry about her reaction.”

Lena glanced up quickly to see a smirk slide across Alex’s face. “What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “Nothing. Just that she might be...more receptive than you think.”

Well that was interesting. Did Kara like her back? Sure, there had been times that Lena had thought her feelings might have been reciprocated, but Kara was _always_ sweet and loving and...tactile. It didn’t necessarily mean anything. But this? Alex, the person who knew her better than anyone, saying that it was possible? That had Lena’s stomach swooping and it filled her with the holiday spirit. 

Kara joined them at the back of the group, not noticing the way Lena’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink when the blonde grabbed her hand to pull her to the front of the pack, dragging Alex with her. Lena was proud of herself that she managed to only stumble a little in her half-drunk state, letting herself lean her weight onto Kara’s sturdy frame.

“Come on! You’ve gotta sing one carol before we go home! We'll do a fun one!”

Lena blushed. “Kara, I don’t know the--”

_“Have a holly, jolly Christmas! It’s the best time of the year,”_ Kara began singing with the rest of the troupe, urging Lena to sing along, wrapping her arms around her body and swaying back and forth, a brilliant smile crinkling the edges of her eyes.

In that moment, Lena wanted nothing more than to sing every Christmas song, as long as Kara kept looking at her like that. She turned to Alex for help, but Alex just chuckled in amusement, refusing to take mercy on her.

She tried to follow along with the song but, not knowing the lyrics (and being rather intoxicated), the lyrics came out in a slew of nonsensical phrases. 

_“I don’t know...something something blow, but it’s...good to have cheer,”_ she mumbled, swaying back and forth against Kara, basking in the warmth that surrounded her, her voice growing louder with the confidence only a drunk person can have.

_“Have a holly, jolly Christmas, and...reindeer on the street...say hello to...something snow, and cover up your feet.”_

Kelly began laughing hysterically, followed by Alex, who doubled over wheezing at her terrible improv, and Kara quickly joined them before pressing a quick kiss to her temple. Lena's skin burned at the place where Kara's lips had touched her skin and she felt warmth crawl up her neck and into her cheeks. She couldn’t even be bothered to feel embarrassed, not when Kara had tears of laughter running down her face and was staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as she gazed back at the blonde, knowing that her adoration was written all over her face. The troupe finished the song and continued on to the next house, but Kara stayed put, moving closer to her. 

Snowflakes began to fall gently between them, but the cold no longer touched Lena. Alex cleared her throat and grabbed Kelly, who was looking at the pair like she had just won the lottery. Clearly Alex had not been lying about everyone seeing it.

Kara reached out and cupped her cheek with a warm palm, her gaze dropping to her wind-chapped lips. 

God, she wished she had remembered some chapstick.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Lena,” she said, tracing the line of her jaw. “I love sharing these moments with you.”

Lena’s traitorous heart beat wildly in her chest, and she knew that the blonde could hear it. “I love being here.” The ‘ _with you_ ’ was implied, and even though she didn’t say it, she knew Kara understood.

Kara moved impossibly closer, running her palms down Lena’s arms to take her hands. 

“The truth is, there’s no one else I’d rather spend my Christmas with. You’re -- you’re my favourite person, Lena, and I...I love you.”

Lena watched the deep red blush bloom over her tanned skin as her own heart kicked into overdrive. 

_Kara loves her._

_Kara_ loves _her._

_Kara loves_ her _._

She cleared her throat, willing it to work. “Well that’s...that’s really fortunate, because I love you too.”

Kara grinned, her eyes crinkling around the corners as her gaze once again dropped to her lips. “Well, good. And I’m-- could I -- Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Lena smiled, suddenly sober as a judge, pressing up on her tiptoes to bring her lips within a hair’s breadth of Kara’s. “I thought you’d never ask.”

And that’s where Lena’s old world ended and her new one began, right there on the sidewalk of some Midvale street, whiskey in her veins, and Kara’s lips on hers. 

Like many first kisses, it wasn’t perfect, but the second one was, and so was the third. 

***

Kara got her an interdimensional communicator that year for Christmas, so she could talk to Felicity, Cisco, and Ray, but somehow it was only the second best present she got that year.


End file.
